


Haunted

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loveathons: Caught in the Act Challenge, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Veronica remembers what it was like to be with Logan.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This goes AU the summer before season 2 in that Logan and Veronica did actually sleep together. Also written for my Logan/Veronica Song Challenge on LiveJournal for jaded_angltears who prompted the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson.

_It's like I'm lost_  
_It's like I'm giving up slowly_  
_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_  
_Leave me alone_

 

Veronica felt like she was suffocating. It brought back memories of a night months ago, locked in a freezer and screaming to get out. Only it wasn't Aaron who'd locked her up this time.

It was herself.

She wasn't the same girl that she'd been two years ago, she'd been ripped apart by people who had been friends until she'd put herself back together into someone new. Someone who didn't back down. Someone who had been relatively happy sometimes, if she were honest with herself.

That girl wasn't there anymore. She'd show up every now and then, let the world get a glimpse of her and then she'd disappear again. The Veronica from before was the one the world saw now. She'd locked up the Veronica from the past year and only let her out if it was to insult Dick. There'd been those cases she'd taken on as well.

And then there was Logan.

Logan brought out the Veronica from last year more often than most people could. She didn't know how but she knew it happened. And then Veronica, Lilly and Duncan's Veronica, would put in an appearance and she'd become this odd mixture of both. She was naive, scared, bitter, and looking for the truth.

She fought back a sigh as she laid back on the bed. Things with Duncan were...well, they weren't at their best, that was for certain. Every time she saw him, she thought of how Celeste hadn't known they were together, how he felt the need to lie to her about visiting Meg. And the feeling of suffocating returned.

It felt like she was locked up inside herself, screaming and pounding to be let out. Veronica knew that she could undo the locks. She knew that while she couldn't really go back to the girl from before, she could be more like her again. 

She just wasn't sure if she was brave enough.

She frowned at the thought and deliberately turned her thoughts to a different subject. Not that the new subject was any better.

She didn't want to think of Logan and she didn't want to remember the sounds of pleasure she'd heard through the wall not so long ago.

And she definitely didn't want to remember what it had been like to be on the receiving end of all that intense concentration that was pure Logan.

Unbidden, memories began to assault her and she closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensations that the memories brought with them.

_Veronica groaned as Logan's hands skimmed up her side, brushing across her breast, caressing her nipple._

_"Like that?" he asked softly._

"Yes," Veronica whispered, her hands following the same path that Logan's once had. Her shirt inched up until she had to sit up to pull it off and over her head. She unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor. She laid back down, her hands drifting down her front to her chest.

_"Logan..." Veronica's hands were gripping his upper arms as he lowered his head, swirling his tongue around one nipple. He tugged at it with his teeth causing Veronica to gasp and buck up against him. "Logan," she repeated._

_Logan smiled against her skin, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "Shh..." he whispered._

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she tugged at her own nipple, a gasp escaping her as she felt herself grow more wet. She tilted her head back, remembering what it had felt like to feel a warm tongue licking a trail from her neck down and how it had felt to feel slightly rough hands gliding over her skin.

Her hands wandered lower, tugging open the button to her jean skirt so that she could push it down. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she didn't need to pull off the skirt but she had to. If she didn't get rid of these clothes now she was going to go insane.

_"Pants off. Now," Veronica gasped, lifting her hips. Logan laughed sending shivers across her skin._

_"Why, Veronica, you know how much it excites me when you get bossy," he teased. His voice was low, arousal evident in his eyes and just about everything else. Slowly, Veronica rotated her hips against him._

_"Then you're probably going to explode soon."_

Breath coming quicker, she kicked the skirt off her feet, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her panties and tugging them down until she was able to kick them off as well.

Immediately she fell back, eyes still closed, and let her hands glide over stomach and lower. She bent one leg at the knee and shifted, opening her legs a bit. Her fingers traced over the place where thigh and hip met before venturing lower and she moaned as she felt how wet she was.

_Logan was trying to drive her insane and it was working. He'd tortured her by taking his time removing their clothes and now that they were both naked, he began to kiss his way up her legs, biting down gently on her inner thigh. Veronica gasped._

_"Don't you dare stop," she ordered between gasps._

_"Really wasn't planning to."_

One finger circled her clit causing her to whimper. She opened her legs further as she slid her hand down, sliding a single finger inside herself. She began to move, inserting another finger, in and out, in and out. 

Vaguely she realized the bed was dipping beneath the weight of another person but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh and Veronica licked suddenly dry lips.

She removed her fingers from herself, moving them back up to once again play with her clit. A satisfied moan escaped her as she felt the bed shift again and two fingers enter her.

She lifted her hips, thrusting against both hands as a third finger entered her.

_"Are you sure?" Logan's voice was no more than a whisper as he asked and Veronica didn't answer for a moment. She could feel the tense way he held himself and knew that despite how close they were if she changed her mind, he'd do everything he could to pull back. She didn't say anything as she looked up at him and merely spread her legs wider, lifting one to hook around his waist and pull him down._

_Their first time wasn't romance movie perfect and it wasn't something that one could film and sell in a porn store. It was a bit awkward, the way Veronica imagined most first times were. She didn't care though because she hadn't ever felt anything the way she was now as Logan's thrusts became more sure._

_She bit her lip, fighting to keep from crying out and he smirked down at her as if he knew. Her leg tightened around his waist as she managed to lift her other to also wrap around him. Her hips lifted, meeting him thrust for thrust and she let out a strangled cry as he entwined one of his hands with hers. His other hand slipped easily between their bodies to where they were joined and Veronica could feel something building up inside her as his fingers began to do things to her she didn't know were possible._

_His hips slammed down into hers as he pinched her clit and suddenly everything was exploding and her back was arching, trying to get even closer to him._

"Logan," she breathed as she felt the orgasm rush over her. The hand that was between her legs froze and Veronica tensed in response. She was suddenly very sure that she didn't want to open her eyes. Opening her eyes would mean that she'd have to admit that Logan's touch still haunted her. Opening her eyes meant that she'd have to face whoever was sitting on the bed and, no matter what happened or who it was, it was going to be awkward.

She opened her eyes.

"It looks like we need to talk," Duncan said. Looking at him, Veronica knew he was fighting to keep from lashing out, fighting to keep his voice even.

And she wished she could go back in time to when memories were reality.

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally posted this, someone pointed out how unlikely it was for Veronica to just continue with what she was doing considering her rape and so I'll admit now what I admitted then: I hadn't even taken that in to consideration, I just went with it because I felt like it worked best with the ending I was going for. Just another way that this was AU.
> 
> Story originally posted: December 21, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
